1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a male connector that is connected to an end of an external electrical cable and is detachably attached to a printed board, and to a printed board assembly equipped with the male connector.
2. Background Art
A printed board is often provided with an electrical conductive path defining a given circuit pattern and electrical parts such as relays, capacitors, and transistors are mounted on the printed board. Various kinds of electrical devices such as an electrical junction box for a motor vehicle adopt the printed board in order to enhance efficiency in an electrical wiring. An external electrical cable is electrically connected to the electrical conductive path on the printed board so that the electrical devices exert particular functions.
A connection between the external electrical cable and the electrical conductive path on the printed board generally utilizes a detachable connector in view of production and assembling works. Specifically, a male terminal coupled to the external electrical cable is electrically connected to a female terminal coupled to the electrical conductive path on the printed board by coupling the male connector to the female connector. Such an electrical device is disclosed in, for example, JP 2005-129275 A (Patent Document 1).
However, it is necessary for the conventional connector connection to provide a male connector on an external electrical cable side and a female connector on a printed board side. This will increase the number of parts and will make a producing process complicated. Particularly, in order to obtain a stable connecting condition, it is necessary to strongly attach the female connector to the printed board. As shown in FIG. 6 in Patent Document 1, the female connector must be secured to the printed board by bolts. This will further increase the number of parts and will introduce a complicated structure and troublesome works in producing.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2005-129275 A